Cansada de ser Frida
by MeryAlex
Summary: Varias veces se ha escuchado que Frida se siente inútil, pero cuando descubra el poder que falso fue creado y real se hizo, descubrirá que nunca lo fue...


Cansada de ser Frida

La niña que come churros.

Hola, soy Frida tengo 13 años, mi cabello es azul, mis ojos también y mi piel es dorada. Tengo unos goggles rojos al igual que mi falta tableada y con mi cinturón a tirantes… Pero ya dejemos de hablar de cómo me veo todos los días. ¬¬ ¡Hablemos de lo que pasó hace cuatro meses atrás! : D

-No crees que ¿yo debería describir esto? u.u

No. ¬¬ Vas a hablar de mí, Frida Suárez. ¡Así que yo tengo que contar!

-Nonono, yo la contaré y tú te quedas y me dices en que me equivoco, así haces algo productivo. ¬¬

¿Puedo llamar a Manny?

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

*segundos después desperdiciados…*

-¿Ahora sí? ¬¬

¡SÍ!

-Ok empiezo. u.u

Hace cuatro meses, Frida estaba preparando trampas de mole hasta que Manny viniese a su casa. En cambio, este iba en camino con más ideas macabras provenientes de la mente de un mexicano estadounidense. (?)

-Manny, ¡Al fin llegas! Mira, tengo todo planeado, podemos…

-Sisisi, ya sé. Mole, agua hirviendo y luego fría…

-Qué animo el tuyo. ._.

-Algo realmente interesante es que aún no haya pasado nada en Ciudad Milagro.

-Hay si tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta. |:

Pero lejos de ellos, a 44 km para serles exacta, estaba una chica pájaro que los asechaba. n.n

-Gracias ¬¬

De nada, Zoey. Ahora anda con el catalogo malvado. xD

-Le quitas la emoción a todo. ¬¬ Como sea, mi catalogo del cual tus lectores ya están informados… u.u

Frida Suárez, eres mi peor enemiga desde el jardín de niños y tu amiguito tigre… ¡Ambos me la pagarán! Y para eso, tengo planeado ofrecerte la más grande cosa que has anhelado desde que conociste a Manny, que es no sentirte inútil, aunque lo seas. u.u

Necesitaré que seas más estúpida de lo común para que creas una de mis trampas y seas seducida por la tentación de demostrarle a tu amigo que puedes más siendo un simple civil de la Ciudad Milagro y para eso, tendré que meter en tu cabecita la idea de que tus goggles poseen un poder místico solo si tú crees en ellos. Esa patética idea de la esperanza y blah, blah, blah.

Así entonces, los tendrás. Pero bajo las consecuencias. Porque ninguna buena acción queda impune… Y porque tendré mi venganza… mi ¡VENDETTA…!-

Y ahí damas y caballeros el posible mejor catalogo malvado que se haya leído hasta ahora. u.u Sólo hay una duda, ¿Cómo carajo le arruinas la vida a Frida ofreciéndole poderes que tanto anhela? ._.

-Sencillo, pero eso no te lo puedo decir porque… pues creo que la gente que lee lo sabe. ¬¬

Y yo también, cuando escribía tu diálogo pensé que 'digas' eso así le daba algo de énfasis. n.n

-Me imagino cuantos han dejado de leer esto y cuantos siguen leyendo la boludes que escribes. ._.

¡Mira la palabra 'boludes' no aparece en el diccionario! Le tuve que poner omitir todas. D:

-¿Podemos volver con la historia?

Ah, sisisi, lo había olvidado. Como decía… Zoey planeaba lenta y cuidadosamente su plan, mientras que sus víctimas hacían lo de siempre que es embarrar gente con mole y tratar de no morir en la lucha contra el crim- - -

-¡SÍ YA ENTENDIERON! No creo que la gente que no ve la serie se ponga a leer de loca un fic de un programa que no ven. ¬¬

Buen punto. ._. Me sorprende tu manera de pensar niña pájaro. Pero quiero proceder con esta historia antes de que Frida y Manny me tiren canguil D: [Pochoclos para algunos. ._. Oh más fácil, el maíz cocinado. n.n]

-Ok, procede niña de cabello negro. (?)

Y asimismo, Manuel y Frida lanzaron tanto mole como sus manos les permitieron.

-¿Viste ese? xD Me encanto como gritó después que le lanzaras los globos.

-¡Parece un chihuahua con salsa de chili en el rabo! [Perdón, no sé si eso sonó mexicano. D:]

Y aparece la Parvada de Furia… sin Zoey. |:

-¡Hola, Rivera; Tanto tiempo sin vernos! *risa malévola*-

-¡Corre, Frida! Te podrían lastimar-

-Bien, ok la mejor amiga del chico con poderes de gato se va a esconder por allá en los botes de basura. ¬¬

Pelea, pelea, blah, blah, blah. Y El Tigre gana, ¡Qué novedad!

*En la tarde*

-¿Manny?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que soy inútil?

-¡PARA NADA! Eres muy buena, colaboras y siempre estás para apoyarme. :D

-Me refiero a que, cuando luchas con un enemigo, yo nunca te ayudo en nada y a veces creo que por eso soy inútil.

-Uno, odias que te digan así. Dos, si me ayudas bastante porque cada vez que te digo que te vayas no eres como otros que se "arman de valor" y complican más las cosas. ¬¬

-¡Pues entonces no quiero ayudarte bastante! ¡Quiero ser esos que se arman de valor y complican las cosas!

-¿Para qué? Tú ya eres genial así. Créeme una vez con poderes no eres el mismo-

-¡No soy genial! ¡Te complico las cosas con o sin poderes!-

-¡Mira, Frida! Ya déjalo así, tienes que dejar esta loca idea de que los poderes harán tu vida menos miserable. ¡Mírame a mí! Yo tengo poderes y soy miserable. |:-

-Veo que no entiendes… -.- Me retiro de manera dramática.

-Eh, Frida… La salida a tu casa es del otro lado-

-¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé…-

-No lo sabías… ¬.¬ - susurró.

Y como les aburrirá tanto como a mi ver que consejos les dan su familia a Manny, pasemos a la parte peligrosa donde Frida anda sola hacia su casa. n.n

-Espera, espera, espera. Yo recuerdo que ya estábamos en mi casa. |:

-Sí, es cierto. Yo me quedé y Frida se fue al parque y…

¡SI SI OK NO LO DIGAN! D: Bueno, va al parque. ¬.¬

Frida camina hacia el parque y una niña rubia de ojos verdes se le acerca con una gentil cara ofreciéndole que le deje acompañarle. u.u

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Estoy sola en esta ciudad…-

-Bueno, no importa. Yo también estoy sola…-

-A ti ¿Qué te paso? D:

-Mi mejor amigo dice que soy perfecta como soy pero… Oye espera, di tu primero además tu te colaste. ù.ú

-Ok |: Estoy sola y mi fa… Oye ¡que lindos goggles! :D

-Ah, ¿esto? Gracias, los tengo de muy pequeña. n.n

-Creo que ya los eh visto… :S

-¿Enserio? O.o

-Sí, se parecen a los de la reina antigua de Kamaniu…

-¿Kama-qué? O_O

-Kamaniu, una tribu poco reconocida y estudiada. Era liderada por mujeres que poseían mucha comida. Por eso comían mucho, pero no los miércoles porque eran castigadas con aparatos de los turistas hombres que morían ahí.

Otra curiosidad de ellos es que trabajan constantemente y cazan muchos animales solo para guardarlos, ya que estas son precavidas. Una de las más raras tradiciones es que el 14 de cada mes se visten de algo referente a la comida que ingirieron por última vez. Eso quiere decir que se vestían referentes a hombres y variedad de animales peludos.

En su dieta esta también el comer tortillas de arena ya que no siempre se encontrarán un turista y como sabrás el ser humano es difícil, en el sentido de que le gusta luchar antes de perder.-

-¿Alguna otra cosa más? O_O

-No n.n Pero no te aseguro que eso es todo… Yo no puedo saber todo acerca de esta tribu desconocida…-

-Hem, pero ¿Por qué mis goggles? D:

-No lo sé, pero eso si, te advierto tienen un poder increíble de apoderarse de la mente de los hombres. Es por eso que cuando iban de cacería la reina se encargaba de cazar en caso de que sean hombres…. Sí, de cualquier especie. Pero perecieron cuando esta murió y temían usar sus goggles porque se encontraba una maldición en estos que solo los de almas puras los pueden usar. Es ahí cuando volvieron a la dieta de tortillas de arena-

-Vaya. D: ¿OSEA QUE SOY DE ALMA PURA? O_O

-Al parecer sí, los goggles te han juzgado.-

-Un alma pura… ¡Un alma pura! D:

-¿Te sorprende? O.o

-Sí, esto es nuevo… Pero eso quiere decir que… ¿tengo algo así como poderes?-

-Wow, wow, wow. ¡Espera! Es poco probable aún teniendo alma pura. Pero en el raro caso de que tengas poderes te ha de costar mucho para dominarlos…-

-¿Do… minarlos?-

-Ajá, dominarlos. Bueno, niña de azules cabellos, me retiro. Por cierto soy Carla- n.n

-Frida, un gusto.-

Y después de esa extraña conversación de una tribu jamás escuchada…._.

Carla se va y deja a Frida pensativa.

-Tribu de Kamaniu… ¡Su nueva reina ya está aquí! :D

*Dos días después, Colegio Leone, casilleros*

-Frida, ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡No te encontré en todo el fin de semana! D:

-Huyendo de la hipocresía ¬¬

-Frida, enserio. Me preocupaste…

-Ok, ok bueno, sabes tengo un secreto pero espero que no se lo digas a NADIE

-Ok-

*minutos después, armario del conserje*

-¿Qué tus goggles qué…?-

-¡Cállate, que nos van a oír! Eso me dijo Carla-

-Vaya que las cosas caen cuando tu las quieres._.

-¿Qué te digo? Soy un alma pura-

-¿Tú? ¿Un alma pura?... *risas a tremendas carcajadas xD* ¡!-

-¡No te rías! ¬¬ Es cierto, sino no pudiera poseer los goggles, ellos me han juzgado-

-He, Frida tal vez debas… respirar y pensar un poco._.

-¡NO! Me voy ya que no me vas a creer tú. D:

Y Frida se va enojada sin poder dejar a Manny decir un "¡Espera!" xD. Mientas ella corre rápidamente hacia la biblioteca para satisfacer su dudosa cabeza.

-¡Hola señora Rivera!-

-Hola, Frida ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿Tendrá de casualidad un libro de a tribu Kamaniu? D:

-Sí n.n Ya te lo busco…-

-Gracias-

Y así fue como Frida desperdició una hermosa tarde leyendo como nunca y tratando de saber más sobre aquella tribu. ._.

Mientras que le rogaba a Alison la ayuda para continuar esta cosa, diré que ella me dio la idea de que digamos que carajo hace Zoey para vengarse. :3

-Gracias ¿eh? ¬.¬

Bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ._.

-Algo… n_n Por el momento lo que tengo planeado es confidencial…

_Continuará…_

Y ahí está. |:


End file.
